


When Tomorrow Comes

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds comfort in Kaye's closeness. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

Kaye had never really meant to fall for the vicar’s wife, but, when she had seen how pale the woman was, she had been hard pushed to ignore her. The letter had dropped from her hand and Kaye had sensed, instantly, that the woman was near to fainting. She had moved swiftly, picking up the letter and tucking it away safely before wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Easy… come on…”

She had lead the woman to a seat, easing her into it with great care, the woman’s eyes meeting hers but also looking through her. She had, riskily, read the letter, then sighed. Adam. Adam had died, been killed, trying to get home. 

“Let me walk you home…”

The woman had nodded, merely allowing herself to be guided. 

She was less pale the next day, when Kaye saw her, although there was still misery in her eyes. 

“You okay, love?”

The question was light and yet Sarah startled, seemingly unaware where she was. 

“I… wanted to thank you… for yesterday.”

“My pleasure.”

Kaye smiled lightly, noting how easily Sarah blushed before adding. 

“Why don’t I come over later… so you can thank me… properly…”

It was as close to a date as she dared offer, and she knew Sarah would know what she was attempting to say. Sarah, to her surprise had nodded. 

“Alright.”


End file.
